Unexpected Love
by MustangWill
Summary: Jasper and Alice are out of character in this story; Jasper is an American solider in the Second World War, and Alice is a young German villager. Rated M for sex and violence. Alice/Jasper one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen, and Jasper was hiding under a woodpile behind one of the small homes in the tiny village, his rifle close to him and his helmet resting under his head as a makeshift pillow. He had been hiding for what felt like days but was really only a few hours, listening to the German soldiers marching through the village and searching for him. Jasper had cringed deeper into his hiding place when the soldiers searched the house he was hiding behind, and had feared they had found him when they walked just a few feet from the woodpile, but they had moved on. Now, it was well into the dark hours of night and Jasper was beginning to feel the effects of dehydration, for he had drank the last of his water from his canteen hours earlier. He stopped breathing long enough to make sure that no one was moving around near his position before sliding out from under the wood. Jasper kneeled behind the woodpile long enough to scan the area before sprinting to the corner of the small house with his rifle strapped to his back and his canteen and dog tags tied close to his body to keep them from making noise. He peeked slowly into the open window and, when he saw no one was awake, he slipped silently into the house and moved straight to a water pitcher sitting on a small table in the corner. He greedily turned the pitcher up and drank deeply until he had emptied it and sighed softly with satisfaction.

That's when he felt a presence behind him. He dropped to the floor just as an iron rod whizzed through the air where his head had just been and he tackled his attacker to the ground. A feminine voice gasped beneath him and the iron rod fell to the wood floor, setting Jasper's nerves on edge. When Jasper looked down, he found a young woman dressed in only a thin white shift beneath him. She opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his head quickly over her mouth, "Don't scream; I don't want to hurt you." The woman's eyes were narrowed with defiance, but she didn't make any sound as she glared up at him. "I am an American solider, Lieutenant Jasper, and I'm on the run from the German's who killed my men. I only wished to find a drink of water, not harm you," Jasper calmly whispered to her, his hand loosening slightly on her mouth, "I'm going to move my hand now if you promise not to scream."

The woman seemed to contemplate his words for so long that Jasper began to wonder if she even understood him. Then she nodded slightly and blinked slowly. That's when he noticed that her eyes were a golden caramel color as she looked up at him, and he could see his reflection in them. When Jasper slowly removed his hand, her perfect red cupid bow shaped lips opened, "You are...American?"

"Yes, I am," Jasper nodded as he got up, extending his hand out towards her.

The woman looked at his hand for a long moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her to his feet, "Thank you." As soon as she was settled on her feet, she stepped quickly close to Jasper and swept her leg out. He yelped in surprise as he found himself lying on his back with the woman pressing her knee down into his chest, his own rifle pointed at his heart, "Don't move or I shoot." When Jasper made no attempt to disarm her, she reached down a took the pistol strapped to his upper thigh out of its holster and tossed it away from them across the floor. "You're an American spy aren't you? Or are you just another solider come to take advantage of a woman living alone? If you are, you've come to the wrong place," the woman's voice was soft and breezy like an autumn breeze.

"I am Lt. Jasper of the American Army," Jasper repeated, the girl's knee in his chest making his voice raspy, "my men were killed by the German soldiers and, when I made it to this village, I hid under your woodpile. What is your name?"

She stared down at him with in contemplation for a long time before she removed her knee and stood up, the gun still pointed at his heart, "Alice."

Jasper slowly and carefully got up onto his feet, raising his hands to chest level, "Alice...that's a pretty name."

Alice rolled her golden eyes before she backed up to a small cupboard and, without removing her eyes from him, took out a dark green glass wine bottle. "Here," she placed the bottle carefully on the nearby table and, moving further back, she got out a small slab of cheese and some fruit on a platter to go with it. "Eat, then leave," Alice told him, lowering the gun to point down at the floor, but never removed her finger from the trigger.

Jasper nodded and carefully moved to sit down at the crudely carved wood chair. Alice moved and, before he could look up, she had placed a dingy tin cup in front of him. "Thank you...for all of this," he bowed his head and gestured at the things before him.

"I don't do it for you," Alice snapped, but a faint smile hinted at the corner of her lips, "I am not fond of the Germans." Jasper watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he poured the tin cup half full with the wine and sliced a small slice of cheese off the slab. Alice watched Jasper with curious eyes as he ate and drink the things she had provided him, and when he had finished, she cleared the table without ever turning her back to him. Jasper stood up and Alice's head snapped up at the movement, the rifle lifting slightly.

Jasper raised his hands again as he paused halfway towards her, trying to look as innocent and non-frightening as possible. He gestured down at his feet, where his pistol lay, "I was just going to pick my pistol up." Alice looked at him closely for a moment before she nodded, watching him like a hawk as he stooped and picked up the firearm.

"You must leave now," Alice gestured with the muzzle of Jasper's rifle towards the door.

"Thank you again, for all the food and drink," Jasper bowed his head again and began backing up towards where he thought the door was. Alice gasped and, at the same time, Jasper yelped as he fell backwards over the chair he had been sitting in. She jumped forward, the rifle falling to the ground, and tried to grab a hold of his hand to hold him upright. Alice gasped as her feet got tangled up in the strap on the rifle and she fell into Jasper, rewarded by a whoosh of air as her body knocked all the air out of him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mister Jasper," Alice started to get up, but when she looked down at him, she paused. Jasper was staring, breathlessly, up at her, his left hand resting lightly up on the ball of her shoulder, his eyes captured by hers. "Mister Jasper..." she whispered, a little breathlessly as her body responded to his touch. Heat spread throughout her, her heart began to race, and she found herself leaning so close to him that she could smell the intoxicating scent of his breath on her face.

Jasper, whose own heart had begun to race, saw this and began to lean forward so that the tips of their noses barely brushed and their lips were centimeters apart. "Miss Alice..." he whispered, his hand sliding slowly up her shoulder to rest in the small, warm crook where her neck met her shoulder.

Just as their lips were about to meet, someone began to pound on her front door, shouting in German, "Erschließen Sie im Namen des Gesetzes! Wir suchen nach einem amerikanischen solider! (Open up in the name of the Law! We are searching for an American solider!)"

Alice's eyes became as large as saucers as she leaped up, her hand covering her hand as she realized what she had been doing. Jasper, thinking quickly, grabbed his rifle, and rolled beneath the nearby bed just as the door opened. Alice squeaked as three burly soldiers shouldered their way into the room, filling the small room with their sheer size, "Es gibt keinen Amerikaner hier (There is no American here). " Without looking at her, the three men began to search the room, one going upstairs with a second standing sentinel at the foot of the stairs, while the third began to look in a room that was a pantry. Alice bristled as she heard the men upstairs tearing through her things in search of Jasper, who remained quiet deep under the bed, "Bitte Urlaub; dieses ist mein Haus und ich verlange Sie Urlaub dieser Augenblick (Please leave; this is my house and I demand you leave this instant)."

The man standing on the staircase turned to her, gesturing with the black submachine gun he held in his hand, "Wir sind die Nazin und wir haben Erlaubnis, als wir bitte zu tun. Halt die Schnauze und sitzen Sie hin, während wir suchen (We are the Nazis and we have permission to do as we please. Shut up and sit down while we search). "

Alice, seeing the menacing gun pointed towards her, immediately sat down in the chair Jasper had been sitting in. Jasper bristled underneath the table at the way the men were speaking to her, for he didn't understand the German language, and his hand tightened on his rifle. The solider snorted and stood waiting, allowing his eyes to roam the room as he looked for valuable things to loot. She glanced nervously at the bed before she poured herself some of the wine into the tin cup, turning the cup up to allow the alcohol to slide down her dry throat.

Finally, both men returned and came to stand in the kitchen, whispering to each other in German. Jasper, who could only see up to the back of the men's knees and half of Alice's face, gripped his weapon tighter as he watched all the blood pour from her face, leaving her as white as paper. The biggest man, the leader of the three, moved over to stand behind Alice, his large hand slipping through her hair while whispering in German into her ear. Jasper knew that the men were thinking and it was hard to not jump out from his hiding place, so he carefully placed his rifle down on the floor and took a deep meditative breath to clear his mind. The German was running his hands down Alice's arms now, slowly bringing them up back up along her stomach and chest, cupping her small breasts. Alice gasped at the rough touch as he squeezed, "Dieses Hurts (That hurts!)!"

Jasper silently reached down into his boot and slid knife from its depths as he watched the scene before him, waiting for his chance. The two other men laughed as their leader lifted Alice up out of the chair and onto the table, ripping her shift off her body with his bare hands. Alice screamed, "Anschlag! Nr., bitte (Please! No, stop!)!" With that, Jasper slid quickly out from under the bed, slashing out to cut both men's hamstrings as he went. Both men yelled out as they crumbled to their knees, one's scream ending in a gurgle as Jasper slit his throat as he lunged to his feet. The leader and Alice jumped away from each as Jasper closed the distance quickly. The German fumbled to bring his machine gun as he yelled, "Der Amerikaner! Er ist- (The American! He is-)" Before he could finish though, Jasper shoved the knife deep into his chest, Jasper's hand covering the German's mouth to keep him from shouting out. Behind them, Alice disarmed the last German as he tried to get up, but his cut hamstrings wouldn't allow him, and she shot him between the eyes with a single bullet. Jasper winced at the sound of the gunshot, but watched as the light left the German's eyes before he pulled his knife from his body. He wiped his blade on the German's uniform before replacing it in his boot and turning to face Alice. She was still holding the soldier's weapon in her hands, looking up at him with blank eyes. Her shift was destroyed, torn up the middle so that it lay open to reveal she wore no under garments underneath it and her body was revealed to him. He took the machine gun from her hands and took off his uniform top so that he wore only a dirty tank top and, carefully taking the gun from her hands, placed her arms into the sleeves of the garment. She made no move to help him, but stare up at him with her blank eyes as he buttoned up the buttons to her delicate throat. His eyes had lingered on her breasts and anger had filled him when he saw the bruises the German had left on them from his rough hands.

"You...saved me," she whispered as he turned away, her hands catching the back of his shirt to hold him in place. She moved closer to him, pressing her cheek against his muscled back.

Jasper smiled faintly, placing the machine gun down onto the table, "You fed me and gave me wine; it's the least I could do." He turned in her arms and gently set her down in the chair, "I need to get rid of the bodies before they find out that I am here."

"Will you come back?" she whispered, looking up at him with fear filling her eyes now.

"If that is what you wish," Jasper gently cupped her cheek and bowed to brush his lips against her forehead. He went to the closest body and began to drag it towards the backdoor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was still in the same chair that Jasper had left her in when he silently entered the backdoor after finishing removing the bodies. She lunged at him, "Jasper."

She surprised him by the intensity that she gripped his shirt and pressed her body as close as she could get to him, "Miss Alice, I was only gone for a little while." He gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I'm so clingy," she whispered into his chest, her fingers clenching his shirt more tightly, "its just...my father was killed by German soldiers when he tried to stop them from searching our house."

Jasper delicately removed her hands from his clothes and led her over to the bed, "Here, Miss Alice, lie down and let your nerves settle." Alice didn't speak as she obeyed his words and laid down on top of the covers, looking up at him. Moving to the foot of the bed, Jasper removed the slippers she had been wearing and set them down at the side of the bed, where she could easily slip her feet into them.

As he moved to sit down in the chair she had vacated, she reached out and grabbed his hand tightly, "Don't leave!"

Jasper smiled faintly and squeezed her hand, "I'm not leaving; I was just going to sit down."

"Well..." a blush began to color Alice's cheeks, "could you... could you lay down with me?"

Jasper thought about how long it had been since he had lain with a woman and winced at how long it had been. He brought his hand up to his lips and gently kissed her fingers as he kicked off his boots, "I would love to lay with you, Miss Alice..." Alice's eyes lit up and she smiled faintly, scooting over to make room for him. Alice's hand gently pulled him towards her and into the bed with her.

"Thank you, Jasper," she whispered as he lay down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her to the curves of his body, "you saved my life over and over again today, and I want to repay you in someway." Her hand gently began to caress his, brushing along his rough knuckles with affectionate, caressing fingertips.

"You don't have to repay me because you fed me and gave me wine," Jasper told her softly, his fingers caressing her warmly. Alice turned in his arms and pressed her cheek to his chest, smiling faintly as his warm scent filled her senses. Jasper, moving on a whim, slid his hand up her arm to her neck, then up into her hair behind her ear, cupping the back of her head in his hand. Her eyes slid together and her head tilted slightly towards his, shivering slightly as the tingling feeling of his fingers. His lips found hers, caressing her own waiting lips softly at first, and then, when she didn't push him away, turned hard and more urgent. Her small, delicate hands slid over his ribs, feeling his taut muscles of his back as her fingers danced teasingly up his spine to stop at his shoulder blades to dig her nails in slightly.

Jasper's tongue slipped between his lips to lightly flick against her upper lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Alice obliging parted her lips, shivering in ecstasy as his moist, hot muscle slid inside to begin exploring her hot mouth. She suckled softly on his tongue, her own tongue caressing the bottom of his, and her fingers dug slightly further into his back.

Her eyes opened when his tongue retreated from her mouth and found he was sitting up, pulling the dirty tank top up over his head. Alice's eyes glittered with lust as she watched as his toned body was revealed and, before his shirt even hit the ground, she sat up and began kissing his chest, her hands resting on his sides. "Let me lay back down and you can have me," Jasper laughed softly, biting back a groan as she nipped his skin. She smiled as she gently licked her small bite mark before lying on her back, pulling him down on top of her so he was supported by only his arms. She wiggled down further beneath him so that his chest was at eye level and, licking her lips, she reached up to wrap her arms around his body to pull him down closer to her. Just as Jasper opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, he groaned in pleasure as she took his nipple into her mouth, suckling and biting it like a newborn babe.

Against her stomach, she could feel Jasper's erection pushing against her and she whimpered softly against his sensitive skin in want. When his nipple was erect and tight, she moved to the opposite, repeating her process while her hands slid down his back to his pants line. Her fingers danced along the inside rim of the material as she moved to grip his zipper and button in either hand. Jasper sucked in his stomach slightly to help her as he moaned from her attention to his chest. He then shivered as she undid his pants, pushing both pants and boxers to his knees to allow his erection to lay naked against her belly. Her hands immediately pounced on it, caressing the underside and the sack beneath with light, curious fingers.

"Ohhhh..." Jasper whispered almost painfully as she took his balls in her hand. Her soft hand palmed his smooth sack, lightly squeezing at the same time she bit his nipple. Jasper cried out, pleasure coursing through his veins as she smiled sexily up at him. Her other hand began to slowly stroke his shaft with teasing fingertips while the other hand delicately massaged small circles on his sack. "Alice-"he was cut off by a particularly sharp tug on his member and he was forced to bury his face in her hair to muffle his pants and laments of pleasure as she continued torturing him.

Just as he felt as if he was going to explode, she sensed his need and whispered, "Would you like to be in my mouth, Jasper?" He nodded, speechless as his chest heaved up and down above her. Her tongue darted out and took a sweet, salty droplet of sweat from the peak of his nipple, then she slowly began kissing her way down his smooth, hairless body. Jasper gasped as her tongue paused at his belly button and circled it lazily before continuing on her way. Her hands left his erect member and gripped his hips as she came to lie underneath them, the tip of him eagerly resting against her full lips. Closing her eyes, she first ran her tongue up the length of him, getting her first taste of him. Urged on by the sounds of carnal pleasure from Jasper's throat, she gently nibbled her way back down his shaft before placing her hand at the base of his member to hold it steady. Alice smiled faintly and slowly took him into her mouth. She only took him halfway before she took him back out, the tip of her tongue swirling around his sensitive head before sliding him back in. She repeated this over and over again, taking him in more with each pass of her lips until he was completely inside her mouth. Jasper, gripping the sheets of the bed in an iron fisted grip, was reduced to whimpers and sharp intakes of breath when his climax began to heat his body all over again.

"Alice, I'm going to-"he began, but lamented in ecstasy as he bucked his hips, his hot cum spilling forth like a dam breaking. Alice had pulled him from her mouth just in time to allow the liquid to cover her face.

"Oh, Jasper," she whispered, licking her lips free of his seed before smiling up at him, "that was so wonderful." Lifting her fingers to her face, she wiped free some of the cum and, looking up into his eyes, tenderly licked her fingers clean.

Jasper rolled to the side and gently tugged her up beside him, "You were the one that was wonderful, Alice..." He leaned down over her and kissed her lips deeply, tasting his own flavor on her lips and breath. When they parted, he picked up his shirt off the floor and gently cleaned her face with a clean corner. "Now, you must let me bring you the same pleasure," he whispered as he got up and moved to where he was kneeling between her ankles, looking down on her with ravenous eyes. Alice shifted a little among the pillows and watched him with affectionate eyes as he placed his right hand on top of her left foot. Her eyes closed at the simple, tender touch and a soft sigh of pleasure hissed from between her lips as he slowly began to move his hand up her leg, his fingers exploring every curve and wrinkle on her skin. Where his hand touched her skin, it was left feeling hot and peach looking, like she had just taken a very hot bath, and she found it very arousing.

He's branding me, she thought with lust as her back arched and between her legs she began to gush. Alice shivered in pleasure as the hand slid up underneath her shift, tracing a vein on the side of her leg, and wanted him to go further to the soaked mound between her legs. But he paused at the crease where the leg meets the hip, and his thumb began to stroke her soft, sensitive skin there as he placed his left hand on her right foot, repeating the process he had down on her opposite leg and stopped at the opposite crease. With delicate nudges, he made her spread her legs and made her shift rise up over her thighs. Alice's scent filled his nose and he felt as his mouth began to water, but he forced himself to calm and continued his journey up her body, pushing the shift up with his hands as he traced her stomach and ribcage. She twisted, mewing softly like a kitten with her eyes squeezed tight and her fists kneading the bed as he reached the small mounds that were her breasts. Her shift was bunched up over her chest, everything revealed below that point to his eye, and the cool air of the night made goose bumps pop up all over her naked body. Feeling her discomfort, he leaned over her, warming her instantly as his naked erection pushed against her inner thighs.

Biting her bottom lip, Alice tried not to scream out as his hands covered her breasts, his palms easily cupping each. Her nipples immediately stood to attention beneath his palms, and pleasure coursed through her veins like a drug, leaving her breathless. Jasper smirked faintly, "I hope you are receiving as much pleasure as you gave me." He bowed his head and took her right nipple in between his lips at the same times as he moved his erection to her hot, slick entrance so that his tip was inside her. Her body bucked beneath him, dragging him deeper inside her, and both lovers cried out in shared pleasure as he filled her hot walls with his girth and her hands shot up to dig her nails deep into his back.

"Jasper!" she cried out his name as he began to pump his hips against hers, thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside her. He groaned in pleasure as he pumped harder until their wet skin made soft slapping sounds and her breasts bounced with each thrust. And then, in unison, they screamed as their climaxes spilled forth, their cum merging inside of her sheath. Slowly retracting himself from her, he threw himself down besides her, tugging the covers up around them. Alice, panting for breath, laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Alice," he whispered, pulling his gun from the floor up into the bed with him. He laid it along his side, within easy reach and, leaning over carefully, blew out the candle illuminating the room, dropping the room into dark night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jasper woke up, it was still night outside. He glanced around, trying to see or hear what had woken him. And, then, he heard soft voices outside the door to Alice's home and the scent of burning wood. He immediately snatched up his rifle and, sliding from underneath Alice's still sleeping form, began to hurriedly dress. "Alice," he called softly, sliding into his pants while keeping his rifle in his hand.

"Hmm," she mumbled, not opening her eyes as she nuzzled deeper into the pillow.

"The Germans are back," he hissed, doing up the buttons on his pants and slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. Alice's eyes opened and looked at him with horror. When she was about to open her mouth to say something, the door was burst open and four men in German uniforms rushed in, brandishing their automatic guns as they searched the room. Alice screamed as one man spotted her and fired, the bullet catching her in her shoulder.

"Alice!" Jasper roared, lunging towards her while firing his rifle in the direction of the soldiers. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Alice falling down on to the floor behind the bed, blood turning the sheets crimson. A bullet caught Jasper in the back of his leg, taking it out from under him as he crashed into the bed. Groaning in pain, he rolled over the bed to where Alice had disappeared and, using it as cover, returned fire on the soldiers.

"Jasper," Alice hissed in pain as she gingerly held her hand to her wound.

"Alice, don't worry," Jasper turned his back against the bed and began reloading a clip into the rifle as bullets whizzed over their heads, "I'll protect you." He turned to her and smiled faintly, pulling the bolt back on his rifle to load a bullet into the chamber. Alice smiled weakly in return and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

"Stoppen Sie abzufeuern und geben Sie sich herauf Amerikaner!( Stop firing and give yourself up American!)" yelled the soldiers as their bullets ceased and they quickly moved further into the room.

When Jasper and Alice parted, she took his pistol in her free hand, "I won't let them take me like they did my father."

Turning so he could peek over the bed, he whispered, "If I can help it, that won't happen." A fifth person had walked into the room, a tall man in a officer's uniform and single, six round western pistol in his hand. "Oh no," Jasper gasped, realizing who the officer was, "its Lt. James!"

"Who?" Alice asked, peeking over the bed, the motion making her wince in pain.

"He's one of Hitler's favorites," Jasper explained, pulling Alice down as a bullet shot past her ear, "he's been known to not leave any survivors, even murdering women and children."

Alice winced as her bullet wound stung in pain, "Do you… think we'll be getting out of this alive?"

Before Jasper could answer, the sound of a gun being cocked next to Jasper's head stole his words from his lips. "Drop your weapon, American. You, too, young lady." Jasper slowly set down his rifle and, when Alice had done the same with the pistol, he raised his hands up and turned slightly to see behind him. James was standing beside him, his six-shooter pointed at Jasper's temple. "Get up," he commanded, stepping back as Jasper and Alice did as they were told, "move outside." The other Germans all stood up from where they had been seeking cover from Jasper's rifle and followed the threesome as James forced Jasper and Alice out into the streets.

"Alice, you're bleeding badly," Jasper whispered, indicating Alice's deep bullet wound in her arm.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for long," Alice whispered, a single tear trekking down her cheek. She knew what James was going to do to them…

"No talking," James commanded as her herded them into the plaza of the small village, forcing them down onto their knees. Alice, being a resident of the village, knew that just because they couldn't see the others in the community, didn't mean they weren't watching from the houses. _He's going to make an example of us_… she though in fear, instantly moving to press her shoulder against Jasper's.

While James ordered his men into a firing squad line, Alice hastily whispered into Jasper's ear, "I know I didn't know you for long, Jasper, but I just want you to know that I love you." She leaned forward and tenderly kissed his lips, wanting his lips on hers to be the last thing she felt before they killed her.

Jasper, knowing too they were about to die, returned her kiss with equal passion, "I love you, too, Alice."

"Ready," James shouted, standing to the side of his soldiers, facing the two lovers before the squad, "aim…" Jasper and Alice clasped hands tightly and rested their foreheads together as their bodies tensed, ready to feel the bullets. "Fire!" James shouted, chopping his hand through the air in a signal to fire. The night air was rendered by the sharp cracking of gunfire as six bullets whizzed through the air, four hitting Jasper square in the chest and two hitting Alice in her stomach. Alice screamed in pain as she fell backwards on the ground, feeling her stomach twist and curl from the bullets puncturing it, while Jasper gasped as he too fell beside her, blood pouring from his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Alice and Jasper's bodies had been thrown in the ditch where Jasper's soldiers had been slaughtered, having known the two were still alive, and knowing that no one could save them. Or so they thought…

Out of the shadows of the night, a tall, lean shadow detached itself and moved to the ditch with an air of purpose. When it reached the two near to death humans lying crumpled at the bottom of the ditch, it kneeled first beside Alice. "My dear, I can save your life, but it will come at a high price," the shadow whispered, stroking the young woman's bloodied hair away from her neck.

Alice's dying eyes looked up at the man that kneeled before her and whispered, "Save Jasper… save me…"

The man smiled faintly, leaning down close to Alice's neck, "My name is Carlisle, and I'm a vampire. You are going to join my family, Alice and Jasper…" And he opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs before he plunged them into her neck, beginning his work.

~ - ~


End file.
